Currently available computer technologies include security solutions for protecting networks and devices from unauthorized intrusions. However, the solutions provided by such technologies are inadequate. For example, many security solutions are limited to investigating internal system events or activity, fail to adequately detect on-going security breaches, and/or involve inefficient security procedures, such as on-site computer forensics work.